1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a goalkeeper's glove including a thumb section having a ball-side elongate region, a gusset-side elongate region, and a tip region connecting the ball-side and gusset-side elongate regions with each other, a latex layer for covering an outer side of an inner hand portion of the thumb section, with the latex layer overlapping the gusset-side elongate region of the thumb section and passing into a latex accessory layer covering upper hand portion of the thumb section, and a leather piece for covering the upper hand portion of the thumb section and connected with the latex accessory layer along a free edge of the latex accessory layer with a first seam, and connected with the inner hand portion of the thumb section along the ball-side elongate region with a second seam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the known goalkeeper's gloves of the type described above, the thumb upper hand side leather piece and the latex accessory layer, which covers the upper hand side thumb portion, are lined from beneath along the stitched free edge of the latex accessory layer and also in the tip region, with edge strips. Thus, the stitching seam is covered. This form of a thumb section makes it aesthetically unappealing and makes the producing of the thumb section rather expensive. Furthermore, the edge strips, which lineup the thumb leather strip and the latex accessory layer, makes the glove user feel uncomfortable when the user inserts the thumb into the thumb section of the glove.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a goalkeeper's glove of the above-described type in which the edge strip, which covers the seam that connects the leather piece with the latex accessory layer from beneath, is eliminated.